A Malfoy and a Weasley
by TheNerdQueen
Summary: Lyra Malfoy has been sent to Hogwarts after years of being stuck at home with her parents. 5th Year. M for language an other stuff in later chapter. I suck at summaries.
1. Introduction

**Summary:**

**Lyra Malfoy has been sent to Hogwarts after years of being stuck at home with her parents. Unfortunately, it's to look after her annoying brother Draco as punishment for a prank that got way out of hand. 5****th**** Year.**

**Fred/OC**

**A Malfoy and a Weasley**

**Introduction**

"You disgrace our family" my father roared at me "We buy you everything you desire and this is how you pay us back?" I watched in delight as my father became redder and redder.

The reason for this behaviour from my dear papa is a simple mistake. My brother Draco has become increasingly cocky over the past few years and I assigned myself the job of putting him back in his place. It was a simple mistake, usually my fireworks (which I am quite gifted in making) are not that dangerous, so I hid a couple under Draco's bed, they were set to go off when he was asleep, they were only intended to scare him a little bit. Unfortunately, things did not go according to plan and the result included a severally burned bed and a very traumatized Draco.

"Lyra, are you even listening?" my father snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me jump

"Yes, father" I said, putting on my goody-goody, innocent voice "I am very, very sorry, I only meant to scare poor Draco a little, it just went a little wrong"

"I told you not to make anymore fireworks" he roared, he looked like a volcano ready to erupt "You bloody stupid girl!"

"Lucius, please" my mothers voice came from behind him "She was playing a meaningless prank and yes, she is a very foolish and stupid child for doing so, but perhaps instead of getting angry we should work out a punishment"

My father sighed "Lyra, please go". I scuttled out of the room as quickly as I could.

"Lyra, Lyra, Lyra" my brother was leaning on the wall outside fathers study "When will you learn?"

I chose to ignore him and I continued walking, before long I heard his footsteps rapidly catching up to me, then I felt a hard shove and I was toppling downwards, before I knew it I was face down on the hard, cold wooden floor. I heard Draco cackling behind me. Despite being older than him by two years, my darling brother had the most power in our relationship, he was allowed to shove me, hit me, kick me and call me all the names under the sun, yet if so much as touched him he would go crying to daddy and it would be off for another "disciplining" (also known as having my father scream in my face for an hour). Although I didn't particularly enjoy being screamed at, I didn't enjoy being pushed around by a pathetic little twerp either. I calmly stood up and turned to face Draco, he was still laughing

"You think that's funny?" I said "Watch this" then I launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground, he shrieked for my father, but I clamped my hand over his mouth "Listen here and listen good, you pathetic little insect, you can scream for daddy all you like, but will you still scream for him once you're-" then he bit me, I yelped and pulled my hand away from his mouth "That is disgusting" I said, horrified

"Get off me, you fat whore!" he shouted

I tutted "We mustn't swear Draco, what if father hears?"

"Shut up, you filthy muggle lover!"

Then I slapped him "Shut up!" I hissed "If mother and father knew-"

"What?" said Draco, smirking "That you like muggles, that you listen to muggle music when they aren't around"

"OK, listen, you disgusting little-" I began, but before I could continue my threat my father came sauntering round the corner. I leapt off Draco and yanked him up with me

"Lyra, your mother and I have come to a decision, you will begin to attend Hogwarts school with Draco, maybe it will straighten you out despite the fact it is run by an imbecile"

"What" I said "R-really?" I smiled "Thank-you, father"

"What!" said Draco "No, no, no, no"

"Our decision is final" then he was gone

I looked at Draco "Oh, Hogwarts sounds fun, we'll have such a good time"

Draco glared at me then walked off.

Now, I bet you're wondering why I'm only just going to Hogwarts, despite being almost seventeen. I was home-schooled by my mother as my father didn't want Hogwarts to "corrupt me". In truth he just wants me to be away from all males that are not part of my family so he can train me up to becoming the perfect wife for one of this wealthy friends sons. I suspect my mother had something to do with him changing his mind. One thing was certain, Draco couldn't go shouting for daddy if daddy wasn't there, this was the opportunity of a lifetime to get Draco back for everything he had ever done and I wasn't going to miss it for the world

* * *

><p><strong>Umm...taadaa.<strong>

**I'm crap at starting story's, but this is just the introduction. Things will pick up, promise.**

**I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC, Lucius is hard to write. **

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Toodles. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A Malfoy and A Weasley**

**Chapter 1**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap" I thought to myself as I wandered through Kings Cross. Draco had buggered off the moment we got there and I was left with an extremely heavy trolley to push and no clue where to go. Suddenly, a group of red-heads bundled past me, I heard the word Hogwarts and followed them, well, tried to follow them, the trolley was heavy beyond reason, by the time I'd caught up with them most of them had completely disappeared, the only ones left was a woman and a set of identical twins, all with flame red hair, the woman was saying something to the twins and sorting their collars out. "Just go and ask" I said to myself "If they know about Hogwarts, then they know how to get there", I took a deep breath and walked towards them.

Freds POV

"If I get one more complaint from anyone telling me you've blown anything else up you're coming straight home, understand"

"Yes, mum" George and I said in unison

"Um, excuse me" a voice came from behind us, I turned to see a girl stood there, she was quite pale with long, slightly curly platinum hair, she was also rather attractive.

"Yes, dear" said mum, being to kind to strangers, as always

"Do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?"

"Bit tall for a first year, aren't you?" I said smirking

She raised an eyebrow "That's so hilarious I forgot to laugh, I'll be in my seventh year actually I've just joined"

"Well, my dear" said mum "You just run straight into that pillar" she pointed at the oh-so-familiar brick pillar. The girl looked at her in disbelief

"Are…are you sure?" she said

"Yes, look George will go first"

"Seeya mum" he said before running with his trolley straight through the pillar. I turned to see the girls face, she was staring, eyes wide, mouth hanging open a little at the pillar

"Your turn, dear" said mum to the girl

"Um, OK, thank-you for the help"

The girl ran through the pillar.

"Fred, look after her" said mum

"Mmm, OK" I said "Bye mum"

I ran towards the pillar, I was consumed in darkness for a split second before I was on the platform.

"Oi! Freddy!" I heard George shout

I turned to see George waving at me, I walked over to him

"Where'd the girl go?" I said

"Dunno, she ran through and walked straight past me, she's quite a looker, I think"

"Mmm, yeah she is, she'll be in our year as well"

George opened him mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a shout, I turned around to see a huge crowd of people gathered around something

"I will tell father!" I heard someone shout

"Malfoy" me and George said together, we walked toward the crowd and easily peered over the top of everyone. The girl from earlier was stood in front of Malfoy "Daddy's not fucking here, is he!" some of the younger ones gasped at her language.

"I think our new friend needs out assistance" I said to George

"I think so to" we began to make our way through the crowd

Lyra's POV

"You have no right to speak to me in that manner!" Draco shouted.

"I have every right, it's free bloody country" even though on the outside I appeared to be angry as hell, inside I was amused, I had been waiting for my chance to properly scream at him for years "I can say whatever I want to you, you disgusting little slime ball, daddy isn't here to save you"

His next move came as a shock to everyone, but mostly to myself. He slapped me. I didn't feel the pain at first, I just felt the pressure of his hand on my cheek, then the pain hit me and that just made me angrier "I will scratch your fucking eyes out!" I screamed charging towards him, then I felt an arm around my waist restraining me, it was one of the twins from earlier "Don't" he said "His dad will go mental if you even touch him"

"I'm his sister, I can do what I want" I said "If I want to pummel him to the ground, I'll bloody well do it" I heard whisperings around me, obviously the fact that Malfoy had a sister baffled everybody, before I could turn to the crowd and shout at them Draco butted in

"Well, my dear sister, it seems the Weasley boy has taken a liking to you" he smirked and I looked down at the "Weasley boy's" arm around my waist, he let go of me immediately

"Wait till father hears, his own daughter, getting cosy with a Weasley" Draco chuckled "As if you haven't disgraced out family enough"

I lost it then, I lunged at him, my fist collided with his cheek, he shrieked then fell to the floor. I turned to see the whole crowd, including the twins, gawping at me "What?" I snapped, then I charged off.

* * *

><p>I watched out of the window as worried looking parents hugged their children, I had always wondered what it would be like to have a family that actually gave a shit about me. A family that actually hugged me when I was upset instead of telling me to grow up. I heard the compartment door open "Excuse me" a familiar voice said<p>

I turned to see the twins stood in the doorway "The other compartments are full, can we sit in here?"

I shrugged "Sure"

They both sat opposite me "So, you're a Malfoy" on of them said

"Yes" I snapped "And I hate my family as much as you probably do"

Both twins extended their hands "Fred Weasley" one of them said

"George Weasley" said the other

I looked down at their extended hands and shook both at the same time "Lyra Malfoy" I said

"I'm guessing you and your brother don't get on, then" said George

"What made you think that?" I said sarcastically

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Fred cut in

"Unfortunately Slytherin" I sighed

"How come?"

"I'm a Malfoy, we have a bit of a reputation"

"Ah" both the twins said

"What did Draco mean when he said that you'd disgraced their family enough" said Fred

"Apparently I'm a disgrace because I actually like have fun and I tend to set fire to things a lot"

Both twins raised their eyebrows

"Not on purpose" I said "I make fireworks, you see and I have a tendency to put them under Draco's bed and set them off"

The twins grinned "You make fireworks?" they both said

"Yes" I said as they continued to grin at me

"You could come in handy, Malfoy" said Fred

I had no idea what he meant by that, but I had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you to all the lovely people who reviewed, I really appreciated it :D<strong>

**This is my first Harry Potter story so I'm a bit worried I'll disappoint you all, but I'll try my best.**

**Thank-you lovies! 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ahh! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. To those of you who are new here, the story was originally set during the Goblet of Fire, but I pushed it to The Order of the Phoenix because it fitted with the ideas I had better. I also edited some mistakes I made. I'll stop blabbering now and get on with the story.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters (well, a part from my OC's).**

* * *

><p><strong>A Malfoy and a Weasley <strong>

**Chapter 2**

My eyes slowly opened as I felt the train slow. I closed them again, hoping to snooze for at least five more minutes. I felt someone grip my shoulder and shake me violently. My eyes shot open and I glared up at the red haired boy grinning down at me

"Up you get" he said, cheerily

"Fuck off" I snapped

"Someones grouchy" said the boy I knew as George

"Language, Malfoy" said his twin, Fred, who had suddenly appeared from behind him "Ladies aren't supposed to swear"

"Shut-up" I said resting my head back against the window and closing my eyes. I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and yank me up

"Fucking hell!" I shouted, slapping at the twin who had pulled me up.

"Steady on!" he said, grabbing my wrists

"Let go of me, Fred" I said, I couldn't help but smile a little

"How do you know I'm Fred?" he said, smirking

"It's easy, George is the pretty one" I said, laughing slightly

"See, Malfoy agrees" said George, shoving his brother

"Can you guys not call me Malfoy?" I said frowning "I don't like my family as it is, I don't really want to be reminded that I'm part of it". The twins shrugged and we all filed out of the carriage.

We stepped out on to the platform, I shivered as the cold air hit me.

"Cold, Malfoy?" said Fred. I frowned at him "I mean..." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

"Are you fucking serious?" I said "I can tell you and George a part and you can't even remember my name"

"It begins with an L" said Fred "I know that"

"It's Lyra, you daft git" I said laughing "Try and remember it or next time I might have to punch you"

"Firs' years this way!" I suddenly heard a booming voice say, I turned to see a crowd of first years gathering around an extremely tall, bearded man

"Well, I'm going this way" I said pointing behind me "Bye George" I said, giving him a small wave

"Seeya Lyra" he said

I turned to Fred "Bye...Oh sorry, I don't remember your name, starts with an F, right?"

"Shut-up" said Fred, he reached out and flicked the end of my nose "Goodbye Lyra" he said putting extra emphasis on my name.

I smirked and walked away.

I began to follow the first years, feeling extremely awkward as I was a good deal taller than all of them. I looked down at the first year next to me, to my surprise (and annoyance) she was already gawping up at me

"What?" I said, raising an eyebrow

"You're very tall" said the girl, she had long dirty blonde hair and very large blue eyes, she had a small amount of freckles scattered over her nose which gave her that typical cutesy little girl look which I found irritating

"That's because I'm sixteen and you're eleven" I said in a matter-of-factly voice "Why are you with the first years then?" she said frowning "Are you lost?"

"Actually I've just joined" I said trying to show the annoyance in my voice so she'd stop talking to me

"My name is Aimee Hatton" she said "Half-blood" she added proudly, she had a very loud, high pitched voice which made her even more annoying than she already was

"Lyra Malfoy" I muttered "Pureblood"

The girl continued to talk as we all got into the boats. It looked like I'd have to refrain from throwing my new "friend" into the water, as much as I wanted to.

My brothers description of Hogwarts was extremely inaccurate. He had described it as "dull" and "not nearly as grand as people say", in my opinion it was one of the most amazing places I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but stare like an idiot as we drew closer and closer, even Aimee had shut-up to stare. Everything about it was…well, magical.

After the boat ride, Aimee began to talk again, much to my dismay, she was told to be quiet over seven times by a professor before she eventually stopped.

We entered the Great Hall, as much as I wanted to gaze in wonder at every object in the room, I kept my cool, well, I tried to, I was made difficult by Aimee practically clinging onto my legs and whispering "Look at that" every five seconds. I heard people whispering as I walked past them, "Who's she?" "Is that Malfoy's sister?" and "Look at that extremely tall first year" were just a few things I heard. We stood in front of a stool with a battered hat placed on it, names began to be called out as each child was put into their houses. My brother had told me of his sorting, the hat had barely touched his head before it shrieked "Slytherin", according to him. I felt Aimee slip her hand into mine, I looked down at her, she looked terrified, I sighed and gave her hand a small squeeze

"Hatton, Aimee"

"Go" I mouthed at her, she nodded and walked to the stool, the hat was placed on her head "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and applause, she smile brightly as the hat was lifted off her head and she ran to the Gryffindor table. The names carried on being read out until it eventually got to my name "Malfoy, Lyra" Whisperings filled the room as I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head

"Hmm" it said "Difficult...very difficult, your family have all been Slytherin's yet you posses the qualities of a different house"

"Get it over with" I thought

"Better be...Gryffindor!" a few claps came from the Gryffindor table, which I assumed to be Fred and George, whisperings filled the hall once again. I walked to the Gryffindor table, painfully aware of the stares. The names continued being read out and the cheering began again. I found Fred and George and took a seat next to Fred, I was pleased I was a Gryffindor, yet I couldn't help but think about how pissed off my father would be, Draco was bound to tell him.

The sorting ended and the feast began, as I began piling my plate with the delicious looking food in front of me I heard a familiar voice say my name, I looked up and saw the grinning face of Aimee across the table

"Hey Aimee" I said

"You're a Gryffindor to!" she said, hardly containing the excitement in her voice "Damn right she is" said Fred, putting his arm around me

"Are you to boyfriend and girlfriend?" squeaked Aimee, wide-eyed

"No" I said quickly, I could feel myself blush

"Said that a bit quickly" said Fred, raising an eyebrow

"Shut-up Fred" I said, looking down at my food

"Oh, great, another Malfoy" I heard a girl say, I kept my eyes glued to my plate "Leave it Ang" said one of the twins, which I assumed to be George

"She can't hear me anyway" the girl said "She's just going to be a girl version of her brother"

"She's actually not that bad"

"Oh please, George, just because she has tits doesn't mean she's a good person" she girl laughed slightly "Not like she has any by the looks of it"

I looked down at my chest self consciously, it was true, I was quite flat chested, but that didn't give this girl any reason to point it out

"OK listen up" I looked up and glared at the girl, she looked at me in surprise "Yes, I can fucking hear for your information, also if you want to talk shit about me, say it to my face" The girl opened her mouth to say something else but I cut her off "I'm one more snide comment away from drowning you in the mashed potatoes, got that?" I looked back at the first years, including Aimee, who were looking at me wide eyed

"I apologise for my language" I said before continuing to eat. I spent the rest of the meal talking to Aimee seeing as Fred and George were still talking to the girl who had offended me. As annoying as she was, I was beginning to grow fond of Aimee, I listened intently as she talked about her pet cat and her crush on the boy who lived next door to her. I was sort of envious of her, she had lived a normal life (well, sort of normal) she had lived on a normal street with normal people, she had been to birthday parties and sleepovers. I, however, had spent my childhood cooped up inside with only my parents and a few house elves for company. When the feast ended, Dumbledore began to give speech, I began to drift off during it, I began thinking about who I'd be sharing a dorm with and whether it would be wise to find Draco and pick a fight with him after the feast. I quickly drifted back again when I heard a high-pitched "hem-hem". I sat up, trying to see where the sound had come from, I saw a woman dressed entirely in pink stand up and make her way in front of Dumbledore.

"Is it legal for someone to wear that much pink?" I whispered

I heard Fred laugh softly and then whisper "Probably not"

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me" I frowned slightly, she was already beginning to annoy me "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends"

"That's likely" I heard Fred and George say, I smirked, holding back a laugh

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited"

"Thank-you, Professor Umbridge" said Dumbledore "That really was most illuminating"

I turned to look at Fred and George "I want to throw something at her, like some food" I shrugged "Or a knife" They both laughed

I followed Fred and George out of the Great Hall

"Well, that was... eventful" I sighed

"Well, at least we have a new professor the prank" said George, shrugging

"And we have a firework maker now" added Fred pointing at me

"Hello sister" I heard a familiar voice say

"Draco" I said turning around

"Gryffindor, eh?" he smirked "Father will be...amused to hear about this"

I took a step closer "I'm sure he will" Draco's eyes drifted to the twins who were now stood either side of me "I can't say I admire your choice in friends" he said "Lyra, I can't say I admire your choice in siblings" said Fred

"Shut your mouth, Weasley" said Draco, glaring at him

"Make us" said Fred and George in unison, stepping forward "He isn't worth it" I said grabbing both Fred and George's wrists "Come on let's go"

The twins sighed and let me drag them off

"We could had easily pounded him into the ground" said George as we entered

"I don't doubt that, but Draco would tell my father who would probably go ape shit at your father and then Merlin knows what would happen to your family"

The twins nodded

"Well...goodnight Lyra" said George

"Yeah, goodnight" said Fred

"Goodnight my new boytoys" I said smirking "Have pleasant dreams of...Quidditch or girls or mud or whatever you guys dream about"

The twins laughed "Will do" they said together.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Much. Dialogue. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'm really excited to put up the next chapter. Toodles for now!<strong>


End file.
